Ámame
by Cuma
Summary: En esos días, ni siquiera Tsukishima sabía del instinto protector de los Alfas, no sabía si realmente él sería uno de ellos como sus padres aseguraban, pero sabía, al ver a Tadashi, que quería protegerlo como a nadie en el mundo, que quería pasar la vida a su lado. -OmegaVerse-
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es OmegaVerse y contiene Lemon, por favor tome sus precauciones.**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

Era una tarde algo fría, el otoño recién empezaba y sentía un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo mientras esperaba -algo aburrido- a su amigo, en una de las bancas a las afueras de los gimnasios.

Tsukishima debía estar retrasado gracias a algunos omegas que de seguro le acosaban a la salida de la reunión con los maestros, como siempre.

Yamaguchi suspiró, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a aquello, pero de tanto en tanto le resultaba bastante molesto, desearía que Tsukki simplemente no fuera tan popular.

\- ¡Hola Yamaguchi! -Oyó al pequeño sol naranja sentarse a su lado.

-Hinata. -Sonrió al ver a su amigo.

\- Estás aburrido ¿verdad? Yo también lo estoy, esas estúpidas reuniones a las que tenemos que asistir me ponen ansioso.

En dichas reuniones los dividían por Alfas, Omegas y Betas.

Mientras que a los Alfas y Omegas les daban una catedra sobre sus roles, a los Betas simplemente les explicaban que hacer en caso de encontrarse en un apuro. Normalmente sus reuniones eran las más rápidas, por lo que esperar a que Tsukki saliera, se volvió una rutina.

-Supongo que no tenemos de otra. -Volvió a suspirar.

Todo eso le parecía frustrante. Aunque no era el caso de todas las personas ni que oficialmente su género secundario definiera su estatus, detestaba que para algunas personas de mente cuadrada existía esa especie de jerarquía donde los Alfas eran los reyes y los Betas no eran considerados la gran cosa.

-Disculpa. -Era la voz de Tsukishima-. Te hice esperar mucho…

El pecoso levantó la mirada, no sabía a donde se había ido Hinata, pero ahora se encontraba sólo con el rubio, quien estaba de pie junto a él.

-Ah, no, está bien. -Sonrió-. Sé que a veces las cosas se ponen difíciles al final de tus reuniones.

Tsukki bufó, frustrado.

\- ¿A dónde se fue Hinata? -preguntó cambiando de tema.

\- Acabo de verlo correr hacia el salón donde estaba Kageyama.

-Oh… -Hinata siempre hacia esa clase de cosas cuando se trataba del armador.

Ese día no tendrían entrenamiento gracias a las famosas reuniones, así que nadie más se había acercado a ese lugar.

-Entonces, ¿vienes a casa? -preguntó finalmente el rubio con las mejillas rojas.

Yamaguchi sonrió abiertamente, tomando la mochila y empezando a caminar a su lado.

La casa de los Tsukishima estaba vacía, los padres se encontraban de viaje por lo que estarían fuera el fin de semana y Akiteru tenía un trabajo misterioso que hacer en su universidad, así que ambos chicos podían estar juntos esos días sin ninguna preocupación.

Por supuesto, la madre de Yamaguchi no tenía ningún problema mientras el lunes ambos asistieran a la escuela.

Los dos chicos estaban en la habitación del mayor, uno sobre el otro besándose con desesperación, en esa cama que ya antes había sido cómplice de su aventura.

-T-Tsukki -gimió sintiendo las manos del rubio desabotonando sus pantalones.

Pero Tsukishima no escuchaba, concentrado en deshacerse de la ropa que les estorbaba, sólo podía pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El pecoso soltó un gritillo de placer cuando sintió la húmeda boca del otro rodeándole en aquella parte tan íntima. Se retorció arqueando la espalda y sin mucha coordinación sólo pudo tirar de los cabellos rubios del otro, en un intento de profundizar el contacto.

Tsukishima no se quejó, amaba como Yamaguchi perdía el juicio de esa manera, así que jugueteó un poco con su lengua mientras miraba de reojo las reacciones que provocaba, se relamió un poco y besó la punta, para finalmente separarse.

-T-Tsukki -gimoteó, desesperado-. ¿P-por qué…?

-No es divertido si terminas primero y yo tengo que continuar sólo. -Sonrió, desabrochándose el pantalón también.

Yamaguchi separó las piernas, mirando con emoción como el otro terminaba de desnudarse. Admiraba cada centímetro de Tsukishima, como su piel pálida se enrojecía cuando lo tocaba, como sus ojos parecían brillar cuando decía su nombre y su usualmente ligero aroma a cítrico que se intensificaba cuando estaba excitado.

Seguramente ese aroma era más fuerte para los Omegas, si él podía percibirlo y le encantaba, no podía imaginar la tortura placentera que era para el resto.

¿Y por qué tortura? Porque Tsukishima Kei era un Alfa muy deseable, su padre Alfa y su madre Omega le habían heredado genes fuertes, físicamente era bastante atractivo, con unos hermosos ojos dorados al igual que su cabello, y un carácter particular, a veces insufrible, pero sin duda inteligente y sagaz. El Alfa que cualquier Omega desearía tener.

Y era precisamente por eso que era una tortura: porque ese Alfa, que en esos momentos se adentraba en él ahogando gemidos en su garganta, no miraría a nadie más que él.

Tsukki, su hermoso Tsukki, estaba enamorado de él, de Yamaguchi, un Beta que siempre había pasado desapercibido y que nadie nunca había esperado se convirtiera en un Omega, menos aún en un Alfa. Y había sido así desde que eran niños, desde que se conocieron y Tsukishima transpiraba la palabra Alfa por los poros, y Yamaguchi simplemente no entendía que le hacía diferente a la gente "genial" como él.

-A-Ahh… -Su voz temblaba sin poder contenerse más-. Tsukki-i…

Sentía a Tsukishima golpear dentro de él, en un punto que le parecía increíblemente placentero.

-No puedo más…

-Aguanta un poco, Tadashi. -Escuchó directo a su oído mientras las embestidas se volvían un poco más rápidas y violentas.

Realmente no podía más, era el efecto que causaba el movimiento de vaivén de la cadera del rubio sincronizado con la mano que le masturbaba. Repetía su nombre casi balbuceando y alternándolo con suspiros.

\- ¡T-Tsukki! -gimió Yamaguchi cuando con un golpe profundo le hizo venirse.

Entonces el otro dejó salir un gemido ronco, sacando su pene rápidamente para colocarlo entre las nalgas del pecoso y continuar con un movimiento de estocadas más profundo e intenso, pero sin penetrarlo, para finalmente llegar también orgasmo.

Tsukishima detuvo sus movimientos, pero no podía dejar de eyacular, sentía el líquido caliente escurrir entre las piernas de Yamaguchi y de las suyas, con espasmos dolorosos recorrerle desde la columna vertebral hasta su abdomen.

Sus brazos temblaban, sosteniéndolo apenas sin fuerza.

-Tsukki -murmuró Yamaguchi apresurándose a atrapar el miembro hinchado del otro entre sus manos, para masajearlo con delicadeza, intentando alejar ese dolor. Mientras Tsukki chocaba su frente con la suya, mordiéndose el labio inferior. - Lo siento Tsukki…

\- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso, Yamaguchi? -preguntó con dificultad.

Exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el pecho desnudo de Yamaguchi, acurrucándose inmediatamente, buscando su aroma en algún lugar en su cuello. El pecoso sonreía cuando esto sucedía, ver a Tsukishima buscarle aún después de tener todo él.

Tsukki seguía con la respiración agitada y Yamaguchi sólo podía acariciar los cabellos rubios en un intento por relajarlo, la inflamación en su miembro disminuía desapareciendo el _nudo_ gradualmente gracias a las caricias de su pareja y al fin lograba normalizar su respiración.

-Tsukki -murmuró con ternura-. Te amo Tsukki…

El más alto sonrió y le abrazó aún más.

-Y yo… -dijo finalmente.

Unos minutos más y el rubio ya estaba durmiendo, entre los brazos del castaño y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Y era justo en ese momento que Yamaguchi estaba seguro de esos sentimientos.

No era cosa de Alfas y Omegas, el amor era amor sin importar que fueras uno de ellos o no.

Y hasta ese momento había sido así que, con esos pensamientos idealistas, habían logrado sobrellevar su relación. No necesitaba ser un Omega para ser la pareja destinada de un Alfa, bastaba con lo que tenían.

Y querían creer que así sería siempre.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **PFFFFF tengo tiempo queriendo subir este fic pero no había estado "listo", mas bien pensaba que todavía podía mejorarlo, como toda la vida! Es como con un dibujo, no puedes decir "YA! ES PERFECTO!" pero si no lo das por terminado puedes pasarte la vida entera "mejorándolo" xDDDD así que NO MÁS!**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un OmegaVerse TsukkiYama, muchísimas ganas! Hay algo en este genero que me genera mucha culpa y placer al mismo tiempo, y es que a pesar de mi lado racional y moral, me gusta que los personajes sucumban a sus instintos salvajes xDDD no puedo con eso! Me hace sentir culpable y a la vez lo disfruto mucho!**

 **En fin, espero disfruten esta historia, y que no resulte en un desastre. Les advierto! Será algo larga .-. como esas historias que tango me gusta escribir.**


	2. Chapter 2

-0-

-0-

-0-

Yamaguchi suspiró, abrazando aún más fuerte al chico que descansaba entre sus brazos.

El rubio se agitó un poco en su lugar, despertando, pero antes de levantarse besó ligeramente el antebrazo del pecoso, haciéndole cosquillas, robando esa risa melodiosa que adoraba y que llenaba su ser con un calor inexplicable.

-Llegaremos tarde, Tsukki- dijo besando sus cabellos.

Todo el fin de semana habían estado juntos en casa de los Tsukishima, a veces el menor podía preocuparse de todo lo que podían hacer un fin de semana, pero tampoco iba a quejarse. Estar con Tsukki de la manera en la que ellos estaban era, por decir lo menos, perfecto.

Yamaguchi empacaba su ropa, era molesto tener que llevar esa pequeña maleta a la escuela, pero sin duda era mejor que dejarla en casa de Tsukki y que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que había pasado tres días ahí, sin salir de esa habitación –salvo para comer, ducharse e ir al baño- con su hijo.

-Está bien Yamaguchi, no van a entrar aquí –dijo Tsukki abrochando su saco.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme.

-No pueden decirnos nada de cualquier forma…-gruñó, revirando los ojos.

Tadashi rio, ese tema le molestaba tanto a su amigo.

Más de una vez, la madre del rubio había dicho frente a él lo ansiosa que estaba porque Kei escogiera a su pareja, fantaseaba con una nuera Omega adorable y con lo lindos que serían sus nietos. Ni siquiera pasaba por su mente la relación que su hijo mantenía con su mejor amigo.

Aunque tampoco estaba en los planes de Tsukki el mantener su relación en secreto, pero era bastante consciente de que el día que le dijera a sus padres que estaba enamorado de Yamaguchi, estarían molestos, por arruinar la fantasía de su madre o porque creerían que sólo era algo pasajero, que al final su instinto como Alfa le haría buscar un Omega y dejaría ese romance adolescente. Y aunque era cierto que no sabía que pasaría en el futuro, quería pensar que todo aquello sería su decisión y no un ridículo impulso que no pudiera controlar.

Por supuesto, también quería ahorrarse esas miradas de desdén que de seguro le dedicarían a su amigo, quería evitar los comentarios incómodos o que despreciaran su presencia. A él, que siempre estuvo ahí, en casa, con ellos. No podría soportar la mirada triste de la persona que amaba por no ser aceptado por quienes siempre consideró como padres.

-Oh, mis pupilos favoritos-. Como siempre, Sugawara los recibía con la mejor sonrisa-. ¿Dónde estuvieron todo el fin de semana? Ninguno de los dos respondió ningún mensaje.

El rostro de Yamaguchi enrojeció y Tsukishima sólo se dio la vuelta, escapando sin dar ninguna explicación. De entre toda la escuela, Suga y Hinata eran las personas que mejor se daban idea de la relación que ellos tenían. Aunque el resto del equipo tampoco podía fingir que no notaban que algo había ahí.

\- ¿Soy yo o el aroma de Tsukishima es especialmente intenso hoy? – dijo olfateando el ambiente, luego dirigió su mirada al pecoso- Creo que estás cubierto de él...

Ese comentario no le ayudó en nada, el menor sólo temblaba con el rostro caliente.

-Me apena que notes cuando paso un rato con Tsukki -dijo mirando al suelo.

-¡A mi me apena más! - Frunció el ceño-. Saber cuándo mis kouhais tienen una vida más activa que la mía, eso sí es para dar pena.

-¿Qué hay de… él?

-Ni lo menciones, ha pasado casi 2 años alrededor de mi, según él cortejándome pero sin decidirse.- Se cruzó de brazos viendo en dirección al capitán del equipo.- Ojalá fuera como Nishinoya, que se lanzó sobre Asahi para pedirle que fuera su pareja a la primera oportunidad.

Yamaguchi rio un poco. Hablar con Suga era divertido, era como hablar con la tía soltera que no tenía idea de porque seguía soltera.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides tú?

Suga lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No hablemos de mi. -respondió relajando su cuerpo-. Si Tsukishima deja su aroma en ti, a mí me parece que es porque va en serio contigo…

-¿Te refieres a si yo fuera un Omega?

-No creo que eso sea algo que le importe.

Yamaguchi miró al suelo y sonrió.

-Me preocupa que todos puedan notarlo -dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué habría de malo?

El menor se mordió el labio.

-Todos sabrían la relación que tenemos…

-Y ¿qué habría de malo? -preguntó de nuevo.

No sabía que responder, en realidad no pensaba que hubiera algo malo, simplemente no deseaba que la gente hablara de él o de Tsukki, en especial de Tsukki, porque no quería que aquello llegara a los oídos de sus padres. Esa era la única razón. Y estaba seguro que de soltar esa verdad, se encendería como pólvora, porque era un pensamiento común el incomodarse por parejas que no fueran Alfa y Omega.

Por ello, Tsukki y él siempre fueron lo más reservados posibles, que el rubio fuera una persona de poco afecto en público y de carácter irritable ayudaba bastante. Alguien podía llegar y preguntarle a su amigo si eran pareja y él sólo respondería "Eso no te incumbe", ahuyentándolo. Aunque bueno, también estaba seguro que si algún día se le cruzaban los cables y le quisiera besar en público, no habría quien le detuviera.

-Sólo no quiero que otras personas sepan lo que pasa entre nosotros, eso es algo mío y de Tsukki…

-No te preocupes.- Sonrió Suga-. Sólo un entrometido como yo podría notar estas cosas, como normalmente están juntos, es normal que su aroma se mezcle con el tuyo.

La situación con las feromonas le parecía curiosa. Era sabido que otros Alfas u Omegas podían detectar y determinar a quién pertenecía cierto aroma sólo si este era lo suficientemente intenso, como cuando entraban en celo o cuando querían marcar a una persona como suya. Sin embargo, normalmente estas se mantenían controladas, así que en el día a día nadie podía saber a ciencia cierta quién era Alfa, Omega o Beta sólo por su olor. Aunque también era cierto que algunos pocos Alfas y Omegas tenían genes fuertes, por lo que su aroma era bastante imponente, como en el caso de Tsukishima.

-Yamaguchi, tú como Beta no tienes que preocuparte por estas cosas, aunque Tsukishima haya dejado su esencia en ti, se dispersará muy rápido y ni siquiera yo podré notarlo.

-Yo sí que puedo notarlo. -murmuró Yamaguchi y Suga sonrió.- Me molesta.

-No creo que haya sido a propósito. - Se encogió de hombros.- Dejar nuestro olor en la persona que amamos es algo que hacemos por instinto.

-Si yo fuera Omega dejaría mi aroma en Tsukki- dijo finalmente-. Así no recibiría tantas confesiones de otros Omegas.

Suga rio y acarició el cabello castaño de su kouhai.

-Apuesto que Tsukishima tiene un poco de tu aroma justo ahora.

Yamaguchi suspiró.

No hubo más plática y el entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad.

El pecoso miraba a sus compañeros irse mientras esperaba que Tsukki terminara de cambiarse, pero por alguna razón se retrasó mas de lo normal.

Parecía que desde el momento en que entró al equipo de Volleyball de Karasuno muchas cosas que daba por hecho habían quedado descartadas.

Y aunque en general sabía sobre las diferencias entre los Alfas, Omegas y Betas nunca tuvo una plática sobre ello más que las obligatorias de la escuela. Era tan básico y complicado como entender a una chica -siendo él un chico-, es decir, sabia sólo las cosas obvias.

En un tiempo pensó que los Alfas debían ser altos, fuertes, inteligentes, apuestos, mientras que los Omegas tenían que ser delicados, pequeños, pasivos y tranquilos. Y si, la mayoría correspondía a ese estereotipo, pero era verdad que bastantes otras personas no eran ni por asomo lo que creía de ellos.

 _De ellos._

Detestaba el mismo apartarse.

Aunque había crecido en una familia de prácticamente Betas -al ser su padre Beta y su madre Omega, la dinámica de la familia nunca fungió en sus géneros secundarios, simplemente eran mamá y papá. No había una característica resaltable en ellos que le hiciera pensar "los Omegas deben ser de esta manera, los Alfas de esta otra manera y los Betas así".

Para él todos eran iguales. Hasta que conoció a Tsukki.

Un Yamaguchi niño no sabía porque Tsukki y él eran distintos. No sabía porque la gente lo miraba, admiraba o temía, siempre pensó que la razón era porque era alto e inteligente… nunca pasó por su cabeza que todos estos atributos eran los típicamente esperados de un Alfa, y en cuanto supo la diferencia entre ellos dos fue que todo le empezó a parecer peor.

A veces se sentía apartado de ese mundo. El mundo donde él vivía y que era tan distinto para otros.

Su utopía ya no era más un lugar inocente donde ni siquiera era consciente de aquellas cosas.

Y entonces conoció al resto de sus amigos, los que ahora le hacían sentir feliz de no ser los "típicos" Alfas, Omegas o Betas, esos que se salían del molde para ser quienes eran sin importar nada tan trivial como el género.

Daichi era, a todas luces, un Alfa, probablemente era el único que encajaba con una visión típica de un Alfa. Suga era Omega y con quien casi siempre contaba para que resolviera sus dudas -por alguna razón el peliplatino tenía mucha experiencia en el tema-, y sin duda su apariencia era la de un Omega delicado y hermoso, pero dentro de él había todo menos pasividad, sobre todo cuando se exaltaba.

Dos de las personas que le sorprendieron cuando recién les conoció, fueron Asahi y Nishinoya. Asahi era todo lo que él creía de los Alfas -excepto que a veces era un poco emocional y hasta podría decir que se asustaba con facilidad-, era alto, fuerte, intimidante... y Omega. Un Omega sensible que a veces hasta a él le parecía adorable. Mientras que Noya, tenía absolutamente todo para ser un Alfa, excepto la estatura, por eso se recriminó a si mismo el haberlo descartado automáticamente por esta característica. Por supuesto, Nishinoya era un Alfa, y era la pareja de Asahi. Aunque el menor les había confesado que realmente disfrutaba más de ser pasivo en el momento del sexo, cosa que escandalizó a los demás por que se les hacía difícil imaginarse esa situación.

Yamaguchi lo agradecía, agradecía que aquellos chicos rompieran ese paradigma, le daba ánimos y confianza de que su relación con Tsukki no era del todo rara.

El resto de los Alfas del equipo eran Narita y por supuesto, Tsukishima.

Otra persona que le sorprendió fue Kageyama, cuando le confesó que era Omega, pero que jamás deseo serlo y no se identificaba con ellos, ni con los Alfas, él deseaba ser un Beta mas que nada en el mundo. No se veía concibiendo al hijo de nadie, ni llevando una pequeña vida dentro de él. Él sólo quería ser dueño de su cuerpo sin que nadie esperara nada de él sólo por ser Omega.

Y los Betas del grupo eran Tanaka, Enoshita, Kinoshita, Hinata y él.

De Hinata le sorprendió un poco, siguiendo el hecho de que Noya era Alfa a pesar de que su cuerpo no era el típico de un Alfa, también hubiera pensado lo mismo de Hinata, con su energía, su fuerza y optimismo, fácilmente pudo haber sido un Alfa.

Aunque nadie resultaba Alfa, Omega o Beta sorpresivamente. Se podía saber el género secundario de una persona desde la niñez, ciertos comportamientos que a veces eran validados con un diagnóstico médico y una serie de análisis. Así que podía estar bastante seguro de que ni Hinata sería un Alfa, ni él sería un Omega.

Aunque realmente no aspiraba a ser Omega, mucho menos Alfa, él y su familia sabían que él era Beta desde había nacido. Aunque a veces -muy a veces- las dudas lo asaltaban.

A veces se preguntaba si sería mejor ser Omega, dejar de sentirse raro en ese mundo y poder estar con Tsukki abiertamente. O tal vez un Alfa, aunque ¿vería raro la gente una relación Alfa x Alfa?

-¿Puedes esperarme un rato más? -preguntó Tsukki, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cuando al fin le alcanzó-. Debo ir por unas cosas a la sala de maestros.

Yamaguchi sonrió al verlo, aunque podía notar la molestia en su voz, sabía que detestaba ser obligado a hacer esa clase de tareas porque implicaba un esfuerzo adicional, pero no podía evitar que los maestros lo solicitaran.

El pecoso sonrió y le abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Quieres que te espere aquí? -su voz se escuchaba tan neutral que el otro no supo porque había preguntado algo tan simple.

Un segundo después, Yamaguchi aspiraba profundamente desde algún lugar en su cuello.

-Hueles rico, Tsukki -dijo tranquilamente mientras el otro le abrazaban fuertemente.

-Tú también- respondió, hundiendo su nariz en la curva del cuello del menor.

-Es mi shampoo -Rio un poco.

-Por supuesto que no, eres tú, es como coco y vainilla… sin duda eres tú.

-No sabía que yo tenía un aroma especial.

-Claro que lo tienes.- Besó su cuello, abrazándolo nuevamente. -Los Beta tienen un aroma muy débil, apenas y podemos sentirlo. Pero el tuyo sí que puedo sentirlo, puedo sentirlo por encima de cualquier otro aroma.

El moreno rio un poco, la respiración de Tsukki en su cuello le hacía cosquillas, pero no quería apartarlo. Mientras el rubio pensaba que no había otro mejor lugar en el mundo que en el que estaba en esos momentos: entre los brazos de la persona que amaba, con su aroma inundando cada una de sus celulas. Deseaba que eso nunca terminara, que nadie jamás se atreviera a interponerse entre ellos dos, le quería a su lado, siempre.

-Lo estás haciendo -dijo Yamaguchi de la nada.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Estas esparciendo tus feromonas justo ahora.

Los lentes de Tsukishima se empañaron cuando se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-¿Cómo…?

-No sólo los Omegas y los Alfas pueden sentir los aromas ¿sabes? -le miró con media sonrisa- Y el tuyo justo ahora se sentía más intenso.

-Lo siento -dijo mirando al aire- No es a propósito…

Yamaguchi hizo una mueca.

-Es por eso que Suga puede notar cada vez que tú yo estamos juntos.

-Los betas no conservan el aroma como hacen los Omegas.- Volvió a abrazarle-. Me sorprende que Suga note mi aroma en ti.

El rostro de Yamaguchi ensombreció ligeramente.

-Si yo fuera Omega ¿tú llevarías mi aroma? -dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios.

-Justo ahora llevo tu aroma Yamaguchi, nadie más lo siente, pero yo sí.

-Quisiera que todos lo sintieran -rio sorpresivamente-. Para que todos sepan que Tsukki es sólo mío.

-¿Estás siendo posesivo? -Rio como respuesta.

-Lo normal, justo como tú ¿no?

Tsukki ocultó una sonrisa, si Yamaguchi supiera lo posesivo que él podría llegar a ser, lo asustaría. Lo que menos deseaba era asustarlo con sus _cosas_ de Alfa, de las cuales Yamaguchi no tenía porque enterarse.

Sacudió sus pensamientos y sólo miraba al chico frente a él.

-¿No te están esperando en la sala de maestros?

Suspiró resignado y se dio media vuelta.

Yamaguchi se sentó nuevamente en la banca, mirando en dirección a donde se había ido el rubio, sonriendo.

-No sabía que Tsukishima y tú estaban juntos…

Yamaguchi miró hacia dónde venía esa voz.

-Pero… tú eres un Beta ¿no es cierto? Y Tsukishima es un Alfa ¿cómo es que son pareja?

La dueña de esa voz era un Omega de su clase, que usualmente era tímida y educada. Una Omega que Tsukki había rechazado meses atrás.

-Tsukki y yo…

La chica se mordió el labio.

-No deberías estar con un Alfa, Yamaguchi -dijo arrugando las cejas, en un claro signo de preocupación-. Sólo los Omegas deberían estar con un Alfa.

Así que al final, esa chica si era de esas personas.

-Eso no es importante…

-Estás siendo egoísta, Tsukishima es un buen Alfa ¿vas a acaparar a alguien como él? Sería un desperdicio…

Yamaguchi la miró molesto.

-Eso no te importa a ti ni a nadie. Lo que es un desperdicio es que pienses así.

Se levantó y tomó su mochila. Estaba realmente molesto.

-¡Yamaguchi! -gritó la chica cuando el otro se estaba alejando-. No es tu culpa ser Beta, pero tienes que entender que no saldrá nada de su relación, no es justo que tú…

-¡Eso lo decidiremos nosotros! -gritó de vuelta.

Estaba alterado, nunca antes le había dicho alguien como eso. Claro que escuchaba comentarios al respecto, pero jamás pensó que sería algo con lo que se enfrentaría directamente, menos aun que alguien le echara en cara algo como eso.

Apretó los puños, caminando en dirección a la escuela, estaba tan enojado.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Ojalá les este gustando este fic, ya viene lo bueno xD lo juro! Sólo necesito ponerles en contexto!

Para ser honesta, pasé mas tiempo corrigiendo este cap que escribiendo uno nuevo xD y me las tuve que arreglar para hacerlo desde mi cel porque el wifi está en huelga ;_; ojalá no se me vayan muchos errores!

Ansío el día en que mi trabajo no sea tan demandante y pueda escribir mucho! T-T

Gracias por sus reviews! *corazones*


	3. Chapter 3

**-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Tsukishima a su lado-. Has estado callado todo el camino ¿qué pasó?

Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza. En realidad, no quería agobiar a su amigo, de seguro se molestaría muchísimo y enfrentaría a la chica por haberle dicho esas cosas, se haría un escandalo en toda la escuela, y todos hablarían sobre ellos, sobre Tsukki. No quería llegar a tanto.

Pero tampoco podía ocultar su evidente estado de ánimo, estaba enojado, triste, decepcionado, ansioso, todo al mismo tiempo, y por supuesto que Tsukishima lo notaba.

-Puede sentir que no estás bien ¿qué pasa?

Yamaguchi se detuvo en seco. Le miró a los ojos unos segundos y después bajó la mirada.

-¿Tú… eres feliz conmigo?

Tsukishima estaba confundido.

\- Pensé que estabamos juntos por que eramos felices...

El pecoso siguió caminando, apretando los puños.

-¡Tadashi! -gruñó Tsukki.

Yamaguchi se detuvo en seco, meditó por unos segundos, luchando contra el impulso de disculparse.

-Sabes que tu voz de Alfa no funciona en mí -dijo mirándolo con severidad por sobre su hombro.

-Yo no…

\- Tú sí… -continuó, caminando en su dirección. - Justo ahora, lo intentaste.

Ambos se miraron, midiéndose.

-No me di cuenta… -respondió Tsukishima, por dentro se preguntaba cómo es que Yamaguchi podía distinguir su voz de Alfa de su voz normal y él no.

Yamaguchi suspiró.

-En verdad no puedes deshacerte de todo eso.

-Lo intento.

El pecoso alcanzó la mejilla del rubio. Sabía que Tsukki también sufría, pero no sabía cómo ayudarle.

-Vamos a casa -dijo sonriéndole de nuevo.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, se sentía todavía la tensión. Tsukishima todavía quería saber la razón por la que Yamaguchi había estado tan molesto, pero parecía prudente no hacer ningún comentario, por el momento.

Apenas entraron a la casa del más alto, cuando Tsukki le atrajo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Quiero que quede claro que soy feliz contigo, Yamaguchi… así que nada de lo nadie diga o haga, hará que decida alejarme -dijo casi en un suspiro, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del pecoso-. Incluso si dejas de quererme, no podría ser capaz de apartarme de tí.- Le abrazó con mas fuerza-. Así que por favor…

Yamaguchi sentía que se quedaba sin aire, más por las palabras de Tsukki. El rubio pocas veces decía cosas como esas y sabía que cuando las decía, debía tomarlas muy en serio. Porque no sólo eran palabras lindas y confortantes para él, sino para Tsukishima mismo. Un intento desesperado de aferrarse a él y a lo que tenían, rogándole que no lo dejara ir.

-Te amo, Tsukki.- Sonrió, abrazándolo de vuelta-. Lo siento.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y después besó su frente.

-Entonces…

-Está bien, Tsukki, fue una bobada -dijo besando su frente también-. Iré por mis cosas ¿estás seguro que no quieres venir a casa? Mi madre quería tener una comida familiar y sabes que eso te incluye a ti.

-No, tengo que ordenar la habitación antes de que mis padres lleguen.

Yamaguchi se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras para buscar su mochila.

El rubio lo observó, tan alegre como solía ser. Sonrió para sí mismo y se dio media vuelta. Lo que vio en ese momento hizo que se le congelara la sangre, mientras escuchaba al pecoso bajar las escaleras de nuevo, dando saltitos de dos en dos.

-Me voy, Tsukki -dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios.- Te veo mañana.

Tsukishima sonrió de vuelta y le abrió la puerta.

-Lo que dije hace unos momentos… -empezó a decir cuando Yamaguchi ya estaba fuera de la casa.- Es en serio, nunca lo olvides.

Tadashi sonrió de la forma más sincera y Tsukishima adoraba lo simplemente hermoso que podía ser. Se despidieron nuevamente y el rubio cerró la puerta detrás de si, suspiró y caminó a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó irritado.

-Pensaba... esperar a mamá y papá aquí en casa -respondió su hermano, visiblemente nervioso.

Tsukki miró directo a los ojos dorados de Akiteru.

-¿Vas a contarles lo que viste?- Quería sonar lo más neutral posible.

-Sabes que ocultarles algo es imposible…

-No lo es, yo lo he estado haciendo por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Años.

-¡¿Años?! -se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- ¿Por qué él, Kei? Demonios ¿cómo es que no lo vi venir?

Tsukki gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si de verdad me conocieras, Akiteru, sabrías porque él y nadie más…

El mayor levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano. Más humano que nunca.

-¿Cuándo empezaron a… cómo es que ustedes dos?

-No lo sé… -respondió con honestidad.

Realmente no estaba seguro de cuándo o cómo empezaron a ser más que amigos, ya que nunca hubo una especie de confesión de parte de ninguno de los dos. Sólo fue normal que desde niños se quisieran y se tomaran de las manos o abrazaran.

En esos días, ni siquiera Tsukishima sabía del instinto protector de los Alfas, no sabía si realmente él sería uno de ellos como sus padres aseguraban, pero sabía, al ver a Tadashi, que quería protegerlo como a nadie en el mundo, que quería pasar la vida a su lado.

Recordaba su primer beso mucho antes de presentarse como Alfa, cuando Yamaguchi llegó asustado a su lado porque alguien le había dicho que como Beta no podía tener amigos que no fueran como él, con miedo de que Tsukki dejara de hablarle por no ser un Alfa o un Omega, recordaba que había besado su frente por instinto y después no pudo detenerse hasta besar sus labios. Y Yamaguchi no se negó, le devolvió ese beso inocente.

A partir de ese momento los besos inocentes se hicieron comunes y aumentaron cuando llegaron a la pubertad y las hormonas hicieron de las suyas, ambos aprendían de sus condiciones distintas a su manera y lo hacían juntos, entonces todo era más que simples besos acalorados.

Tal parecía que nunca había llegado a presentar a Yamaguchi como su pareja por que nunca habían necesitado explicarle a alguien más su relación, ni siquiera con Suga o con Hinata.

-¿Ustedes saben que va a ser muy difícil, verdad?

-Ya es difícil...

Akiteru frunció el ceño.

-¿Todos lo saben?

-No, sabemos que muchos se incomodan cuando ven a una pareja que no es la típica Alfa-Omega… -dijo Kei-, eso incluye a nuestros padres -miró fijamente a su hermano-, es por eso que no lo decimos libremente... quiero proteger a Tadashi...

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo mantendrás a Tadashi a salvo de eso? ¿Es que piensas ocultarlo siempre?

El rubio menor apretó los puños.

-Sabemos que no será asi para siempre... sólo es mientras estemos en Miyagi.

-¿Piensas escapar con él?

-Sólo quiero que nos vayamos de este lugar, juntos...

El mayor suspiró.

-No sólo eso Kei, no se trata sólo de lo que otros piensen o digan sobre ustedes, es que tú nunca vas a poder marcar a Yamaguchi, nunca vas a poder unirte a él… ¿estarás bien con eso?

El menor miró al centro de la mesa, claro que había pensado en aquellas cosas también.

-Tú instinto siempre te hará buscar a un Omega, si no puedes crear un vínculo con Tadashi, siempre estarás buscando a alguien más ¿estás bien con nunca sentirte completo? ¿Qué pasará cuando estés en celo? ¿Podrá Tadashi soportarlo? El cuerpo de los Betas no es como el de los Omegas, puede que él no lo resista y termines lastimándolo…

Tsukki dio un golpe en la mesa.

-Ser Alfa u Omega no se trata sólo de eso… Yo sé que no va a ser fácil, justo ahora no lo es. Ya sé que Tadashi no es un Omega y sé lo que eso significa.

El rostro del menor se distorsionaba, era la primera vez que Akiteru veía angustia en él.

-Amo a Tadashi.- dijo finalmente-. Quiero protegerlo, quiero estar con él. Él me hace feliz y yo quiero que él también lo sea ¿tiene algo de malo?

Akiteru se mordió el labio.

-No tiene nada de malo...

Kei apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesa.

-Va a ser difícil, Kei, voy a estar aquí apoyándote, pero tienes que decirles a nuestros padres, no podemos ocultar estas cosas…

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Llevo dos meses sin actualizar :c perdón! Siento que se me va la vida y no hago nada xD PEROOO no estoy en hiatus ni nada! Sólo no he tenido tiempo ni de revisar mis fics (perdóname Laet por todos los errores que leerás en este y en Vete ;A; te he decepcionado una vez más!)**

 **En fin! Espero sigan por aquí, seré honesta, me cuesta un poco regresar al hilo de esta historia pero trabajaré duro!**


	4. Chapter 4

Esa mañana muy temprano Yamaguchi estaba esperando Tsukki fuera de su casa, como todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela.

-Que inusual que te hayas retrasado. -Sonrió Yamaguchi al ver salir a su amigo.

Tsukki suspiró. Últimamente era él quien se disculpaba por todo con Yamaguchi, pero es que últimamente sentía que todo lo que hacía salía mal de alguna forma.

-Yamaguchi… -dijo después de que empezaron a caminar.- Creo que no deberíamos venir a mi casa en un tiempo…

El menor lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Se han enterado?

Tsukki se mordió el labio.

-Akiteru… él estaba en casa ayer cuando regresamos de la escuela y nos vio.

-Pero Akiteru es tu hermano, no creo que vaya a decirle a tus padres.

-Él quiere que sea yo quien les diga…

-Oh… -respondió, bajando la mirada.- Y... ¿Sería tan malo que ellos supieran?

-Ayer eras tú el preocupado por que se enteraran.

-Y tú el que decía que no podían decir nada sobre nosotros.- Lo miró con ternura-. Sólo es una pregunta Tsukki.

El rubio guardó silencio.

-Mis padres no son como los tuyos… mi madre estaría muy molesta. Ella quiere que la familia que formemos sea como la familia "perfecta" que ella tuvo… un esposo Alfa, una mujer Omega…

Yamaguchi bajó la mirada, claro, él no podía tener a los hijos de Tsukki, por lo tanto no podía darle una vida perfecta, siempre se trataba de eso.

Ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que Tsukki se giró a su amigo.

-Se los diré, aunque será un poco complicado que lo entiendan.

-Sabes lo que pienso -respondió suspirando-. Si te va a causar muchos problemas, es mejor seguirlo manteniendo en secreto.

-¡Es que tampoco quiero eso!

El menor se mordió el labio.

-Pase lo que pase estaré contigo Tsukki.-Le dio un beso en la frente.- Tú conoces a tus padres y sabes que es lo mejor, yo estaré aquí contigo, siempre.

El rubio sonrió. Ahora sólo necesitaba un plan.

Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la escuela, todo parecía diferente a lo normal, desde que atravesaron el patio caminando y en el pasillo antes de entrar a clases, Yamaguchi empezó a sentir un ambiente distinto.

Podía sentir algunas miradas sobre él y eso era bastante inusual. Un casi imperceptible silencio por un milisegundo cuando entro al salón que prefirió ignorar, de seguro estaba siendo paranoico.

-¡Aquí estaba! -suspiró aliviado al sacar el cuaderno de tareas-. Pensé que lo había perdido.

-Así que no hiciste ninguna tarea -le molestó Tsukki y Yamaguchi sonrió nervioso.

Abrió el cuaderno para recordar la última anotación que hizo y justo en esa página, en letras rojas, gigantes y mal escritas se leían las palabras "Sucio Beta".

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y cerró de golpe la libreta.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el rubio a su lado.

Yamaguchi estaba perplejo, nunca en su vida le habían molestado por ser Beta, por ser bajito cuando era niño si, por sus pecas, por ser a veces demasiado pasivo, por miles de razones, pero nunca por ser Beta, nunca antes nadie había usado la palabra Beta para intentar denigrarlo.

-Nada.- sonrió a su lado-. Olvidé que teníamos tarea y no la hice.

Tsukki rio.

-Entonces apresúrate.

-Voy al baño -se excusó y arpovechando que Tsukishima se había encaminado a su asiento, salió con la libreta en la mano.

Caminó a toda prisa por los pasillos abarrotados y con el corazón palpitando fuertemente.

Ya estando sólo repasó lo que acababa de pasar, arrancó la hoja de la libreta con furia y la aplastó, por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas mientras veía el pedazo de papel arrugado en sus manos, negó con la cabeza y lo lanzó al cesto de basura.

Debía tranquilizarse, debía pensar con calma. Evidentemente lo de hoy y su encuentro con la chica de ayer no eran coíncidencia, pero se preguntaba si sería prudente hacer algo, si podría cambiar algo enfrentando a esa chica.

Regresó al salón e intentó, por todos los medios, actuar normal.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Mini actualización! Es mi plan continuar con este fic antes que cualquier otro xD pero necesito meterme en ritmo otra vez, pensaba que actualizando podría recuperarlo jajajaja**

 **Ojalá continúe gente interesada ;A; cómo me animaría saberlo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Las cosas a su alrededor parecían un poco tensas. Tsukishima no había vuelto a mencionar a Akiteru, pero sabía que era un tema recurrente en los pensamientos del rubio.

Lo notaba cuando volvían a casa y antes de llegar, Tsukishima se dirigía instintivamente a la casa del menor. Se daba cuenta de lo estresante que era para Tsukki, cuando al fin se encontraban solos y este le abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiera que Yamaguchi desapareciera de un segundo a otro. Por supuesto, el Beta notaba la desesperación del chico, a pesar de que el mayor no le decía nada, así que solo se limitaba a devolverle el abrazo y murmurar palabras de amor en su oído.

Por otra parte, Yamaguchi lidiaba con lo propio. Las cosas en la escuela no mejoraban: encontraba notas en sus cosas, perdía objetos cotidianos, y aunque a veces podía ser bastante distraído, por la frecuencia en que esto sucedía, no le parecía que fuera producto de su propio descuido. Las notas eran cada vez más directas, antes solo le acusaban de ser Beta, ahora le señalaban explícitamente por tener una relación con un Alfa.

Pensó en ignorarlo hasta que la otra persona se aburriera, lógicamente no se terminaría con Tsukki por algo como eso, podía simplemente dejarlo pasar hasta que a los demás les dejara de importar, en algún momento se tendrían que cansar.

Tsukki, probablemente gracias a sus propios problemas, parecía no haber notado esas pequeñas cosas que en otras circunstancias, gracias a su perspicacia natural, podría haber notado con facilidad. Aunque realmente no quería darle otra cosa en que pensar y preocuparse, ayudaba que al parecer la acosadora no tenía la intención de hacer públicas sus acciones, sin duda el único objetivo era él, no Tsukki ni los Betas en general, sólo él.

"Si no te rindes, todo se pondrá peor" leyó Yamaguchi en una nota que habían dejado en su pequeño casillero.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el rubio a su lado al ver al pecoso disperso.

Yamaguchi dobló la nota como si no fuera nada y la escondió entre sus cosas mientras sacaba sus zapatos para el exterior y guardaba sus tenis deportivos.

-Olvidé que tenía que pasar a comprar algo antes de volver a casa.- Sonrió y Tsukishima pareció creerle.- ¿Me acompañas?

Después de la aquello se permitió olvidarse del asunto. Tsukki le acompañó a hacer sus compras, estuvieron unos momentos juntos en casa hasta que llegó su madre del trabajo y cenaron juntos, después el rubio se fue a su propiacasa.

Se preguntaba si algún día podrían hacer esa rutina sin esconder los pequeños besos que se daban. Sonrió para si cuando finalmente el rubio le envió un mensaje de buenas noches.

-Buen día, Tsukki -saludó al rubio que le esperaba fuera de su casa.

-Hola -fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

-¿Todo bien? - le miró, preocupado.- ¿Pasó algo?

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

-Akiteru quiere que tengamos una conversación nosotros tres.

Yamaguchi le miró confundido.

-¿Nosotros tres?

-Y después quiere que hablemos con mis padres -añadió con tono de exasperación.- Detesto que se meta en esto.

-¿Crees que...?

Tsukishima frunció el ceño.

-Le dije que no ahora, algún día, pero no ahora. Quiere hablar con nosotros dos por lo pronto.

-Eso no estaría mal ¿no crees? Si eso lo mantiene tranquilo...

-No quiero que diga algo ridículo.

-Creo que sólo nos dará consejos de pareja.

-Mi hermano ha tenido sólo una novia en su vida, duraron sólo tres meses, y además era una Omega ¿qué puede saber él?

Yamaguchi rio.

-Bueno, tú sólo has tenido un novio Beta y aqui estamos, expertos en el tema. -soltó una carcajada que relajó al rubio y al fin lo hizo sonreír.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Ha pasado un año desde la última actualización, lo siento mucho =( soy una persona desorganizada y ps lo sientoooo!

Hace poco publiqué en un grupo un fic y me dijeron algunas personitas que esperaban este fic y pues, yo nunca dejo mis fics sin concluír! No será el primero! Aunque tarde mil años lo terminaré.

Quiero también disculparme, este fic probablemente está siendo y seguirá siendo muy cliché, lo empecé a escribir cuando no sabía mucho del Omegaverse y últimamente estoy más informada (?) bueno, he leído mas de este genero jajaja como sea, quiero mantener mi idea original, aunque sea un tanto ridícula. Otro problema es que he leído demasiados Omegaverse en inglés y cuando quiero escribir cosas en español suena DEMASIADO raro, así que también por ese lado es complicado jajaja una disculpa si lo sienten igual demasiado raro.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es Omegaverse, y este capítulo contiene intento de sexo sin consentimiento.

-0-

La última clase del día recién terminaba, y las actividades del club estaban a punto de empezar. Había olvidado que el día anterior había dejado sus tenis en su casillero, así que en lugar de ir con Tsukishima, se apresuró a ir por ellos, pidiéndole que se adelantara.

Entró casi corriendo al espacio donde se encontraban los casillas y abrió la puerta del mueble. Cualquier otro día habría visto alguna nota de odio caer de ella, pero ese día todo era peor.

Ahí, sobre sus cosas, estaba su par de tenis, completamente mojados, y no sólo eso, cubiertos de lo que a simple vista parecía lodo, haciendo que todo lo que estuviera en contacto con ellos se estropeara también, así pues, sus libretas, libros, una playera y varios objetos que sus amigos le habían obsequiado estaban completamente arruinados. Ahora no eran solo mensajes de odio, ahora realmente se estaban metiendo con sus cosas.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta, y ahí rayado con algún material decía "Aléjate de los Alfa".

Algo dentro de él se quebró. Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Desde su relación con Tsukki, hasta el momento en el que siendo niño su madre le explicaba que lo hacía diferente de los Alfas y Omegas, recordó como su madre con un beso en la frente le prometía que nada de eso importaba realmente, que lo que importaba era lo que tenías por dentro.

Sintió ganas de llorar de rabia. Sentía que todo en lo que creía, ahora no eran mas que pensamientos ingenuos.

Por que sí, ocultaba su relación con Tsukki por temor a ser objeto de prejuicios, pero jamás pensó que alguien llegaría a agredirle por eso. Dentro de él sabía que lo que ambos tenían no estaba mal, aunque por fuera siempre quiso evitar aquello.

Tomó los tenis en sus manos y cerró la puerta con violencia. Limpió su rostro de algunas lagrimas rebeldes que habían logrado escapar y tragó saliva. Si esa estúpida Omega creía que intimidándolo y metiéndose con él y sus posesiones podía hacer que se alejara de Tsukki, estaba equivocada.

No iba a ceder ni un milímetro. Ya no le importaba que lo señalaran, si estar en una relación con un Alfa iba a ser razón para que le acosaran, no lo iba a hacer a escondidas, no iba a quedarse callado y sufrir en silencio.

Era el momento de enfrentar a la Omega.

No tuvo que llegar lejos, la chica estaba saliendo del salón de clases vacío, aunque parecía temerosa. Caminó a toda prisa y la tomó del brazo, haciéndole girar hacia él. Entonces vio terror en su mirada.

La Omega soltó un gritillo de terror.

-No fue...- empezó a decir-. ¡Es tu culpa! ¡No quisiste escuchar e insistes en estar cerca de Tsukishima-kun!

Yamaguchi no esperaba esa reacción, tenía la sorpresa estampada en el rostro, pero después de unos segundos se recuperó.

-¿Eres tú quién se ha estado metiendo con mis cosas?

La chica hipó, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Yo no haría algo así...

-¿Entonces quién es? ¿Quienes están contigo en esto?

La chica lo miraba aterrada pero Yamaguchi no retrocedía, tal vez si la chica no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, le tendría un poco de pena.

-Tendré que reportar esto -le dijo.- Si no hablas ahora, serás la única culpable.

-Si lo haces, todos sabrán lo de Tsukishima y tú...

-Ya no me importa que otros se enteren de mi relación con Tsukki. Puede que lo que tenemos no sea del agrado de muchos, pero no es ilegal, no me expulsarán por ello, pero si se enteran de lo que has estado haciendo, sabes que...

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! -gritó la chica.

-¿Entonces quienes son? Si no hablas, eres cómplice de ellos.

La Omega parecía a punto de un ataque de pánico.

-Dime quienes son y yo lo arreglaré.

-No -dijo con firmeza-. Si lo hago me molestarán a mi también.

-Tú les dijiste.

-¿Qué?

-Les dijiste de nosotros, sobre Tsukki y yo.

-¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿Qué tal no meterte en la vida de los demás? -Estaba realmente molesto.

-Tsukishima es un Alfa, no tienes derecho acapararlo así. Y si él está en una relación con un Beta, por supuesto que todos querrían saber.

-Eso no te da derecho...

-Escucha...

Pero no pudo escuchar, había sentido un dolor repentino en la cabeza que lo destanteó y le hizo doblarse.

-¿Qué...? -empezó a decir, pero un grupo de personas lo rodeó.

De la nada sintió unas manos rodearle y levantarlo con violencia, escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor de donde sólo podía entender "Beta", "Alfa" y "Tsukishima".

Sentía un aroma a canela muy intenso que le pareció desagradable, pero había algo más que no sabía que era, algo que le impedía pensar claramente y entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Todo se volvió oscuro y ese olor le perforó la nariz, tan cerca que le agobiaba. Sentía unas manos recorrer su cuerpo y una respiración sobre su oreja.

Intentó ser consciente de lo que sucedía pero no veía nada, estaba con el pecho contra una pared, apenas sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no caer, mientras alguien detrás de él le tocaba de una manera desagradable.

-Tú eres el Beta que está con un Alfa ¿no? -escuchó una voz directo en su oreja-. Así que ya debes tener experiencia en esto.

-Suéltame -dijo con media voz.

No entendía ¿era el golpe que había recibido lo que lo tenía de aquella forma? ¿O era ese insistente olor a canela que nublaba sus sentidos?

-No me molestaría estar con un Beta -dijo nuevamente, mientras sus manos bajaban hacia el botón de su pantalón.- Aunque yo hubiera jurado que eras un Omega...

-Suéltame -insistió mientras sentía esas manos entrar en su pantalón- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Una risilla se escuchó.

-Sólo quiero saber si eres tan espectacular como para preferirte por sobre un Omega.

Yamaguchi reprimió un grito cuando sintió la mano del otro chico directo en su entrepierna.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y sintió una mano contra su boca, impidiéndole hablar. No sentía fuerzas para oponerse y no podía evitar pensar en Tsukki, en su madre, en lo débil y vulnerable que se sentía en esos momentos.

Sintió húmedo su cuello, el chico le estaba lamiendo aquel punto desde el que cualquier Omega emana su aroma, -ese punto que en él no existía, mientra movía su mano sobre su entrepierna intentando algo, pero que sólo le asqueaba. Sentía también el cuerpo del otro restregarse contra él, sentía el gran bulto entre sus piernas chocar contra sus glúteos.

-Sin duda tienes un aroma especial- dijo paseando su lengua por todo su cuello- ¿Es esto lo que le atrae a Tsukishima?

Yamaguchi se tensó al escuchar ese nombre y el otro rio aun más.

-Suéltame -dijo con esfuerzo por sobre la mano del tipo, intentando zafarse del agarre del otro.

-Quiero que tengas mi aroma- dijo el Alfa mordisqueando su cuello mientras le soltaba con una mano-. ¿Es posible marcar a un Beta?

El pecoso sintió un momento de lucidez cuando el otro se apartó un poco, todavía con una de sus manos sobre él pudo adivinar que se estaba desabrochando su propio pantalón con la otra.

En ese momento lo supo. Nadie iría a salvarlo, ni siquiera él sabía donde estaba, estaba aturdido y un Alfa estaba a punto de abusar de él. Con desesperación tanteó a oscuras la pared sobre la que el otro le mantenía dominado y encontró una repisa, debían estar en alguna bodega.

Era ahora o nunca. De la nada tomó el primer objeto a su alcance y con una fuerza que no supo de donde salió se dio la vuelta para golpear lo que él creyó era el rostro del tipo.

El Alfa pareció descolocado por el golpe y cayó hacia atrás. Yamaguchi no esperó, busco la puerta a tientas y abrió con dificultad, pero el otro ya estaba de pie e impedía que la abriera completamente. Fuera se escuchaban gritos que adivinó eran de los cómplices.

No iba a permitirlo, no iba a permitir que todo aquello sucediera.

Se dio la vuelta y pateó al Alfa lo mas fuerte que pudo en la tibia, haciéndolo caer por el dolor, abrió la puerta finalmente y le lanzó el objeto que tenía en la mano a la primera Omega que intentó detenerlo.

La luz le cegaba y no pudo ver la cara de las personas, sólo podía pensar en correr lo más rápido posible.

Con dificultad logró reconocer el lugar, era el edificio que servía de bodega de limpieza, al otro lado de la escuela, un edificio que siempre estaba casi vacío. Si hubiera estado lúcido se habría preguntado como habían logrado llevarlo hasta allá sin que nadie los viera.

-¡Yamaguchi! -escuchó y trató de enfocar la vista.

Corrió aun más rápido hacia esa voz conocida hasta que chocó contra él.

-¿Yamaguchi? -escuchó al rubio llamarle, a pesar de no verlo bien, sabía quien era.

-Tsukki, vámonos -dijo jadeante, intentando jalarle para que ambos se fueran rápidamente.

Yamaguchi estaba asustado, Tsukki era un Alfa, pero el resto le superaban en cantidad, además no sabía si fuera había otros Alfas. No quería quedarse en una situación donde pudieran lastimar a Tsukki. Sabía que el rubio lucharía, sabía que la fuerza de un Alfa podía duplicarse cuando sentía peligro, pero no significaba que ganaría, y no quería arriesgarse a averiguarlo.

Pero algo dentro de Tsukishima se había encendido. Detectaba el aroma de otro Alfa cubriendo a Yamaguchi, pero lo mas alarmante era que podía sentir el torbellino de emociones dentro del pecoso.

Intentó calmarlo, llamándolo por su nombre y haciéndole verle a los ojos. Veía el miedo a travéz de esos ojos olivas cubiertos de lágrimas. Sintió su aroma debajo de esa lluvia de canela, temeroso y débil.

Sintió mucho temor y furia a la vez. Sintió temor de que alguien pudiera haberle hecho daño, y una furia crecer inexplicablemente dentro de él.

Haría pedazos al desgraciado que se atrevió a herirle.

Escucharon unos sonidos, un grupo de chicos y chicas les habían alcanzado.

-¡Vámonos, Tsukki! -repitió Yamaguchi, pero el rubio ya no lo miraba a él. Sus ojos se clavaron en el grupo que se había acercado a ellos, fulminantes. Rápidamente detectó el aroma de aquel otro Alfa entre la mezcla de aromas que se había acercado.

Sus ojos ya no eran color miel, habían oscurecido al punto de verse aterradores. Los presentes parecieron sorprendidos y un intenso olor a cítricos los hizo ponerse en alerta.

Era el aroma de un Tsukishima amenazador, dispuesto a proteger a Yamaguchi. El mismo aroma que un Alfa emana al proteger a su Omega.

-Tsukki -Volvió a decir, pero sabía que el otro ya no le escuchaba.

-Voy a matarle -dijo el Alfa cerca de su oído-. A quien sea que te haya hecho esto, voy a matarle.

-0-

-0-

-0-


End file.
